Felicidades
by Blanquines
Summary: Una serie de drabbles sobre los cumpleaños de diferentes naciones (con feels)
1. Glückwünsche I

**Vuelvo al ataque con algo nuevo: drabbles bonitos de cumpleaños y besitos monis (o eso creo yo que es) Espero que esta sea la nota de autor más larga que haga por que si no voy lista...**

**Aviso de que usaré los nombres humanos de los personajes y que siempre los pondré en la nota de autor para aclarar.**

**Gilbert: Prusia**

**Ivan: Rusia**

**Vocabulario en alemán:**

**Zinken: narizotas**

**Glückwünsche: felicidades**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis ^-^**

* * *

Ivan estaba en el jardín de la casa, mirando la nieve y sin hacer nada y Gilbert le observaba desde detrás de un árbol, procurando que no le viera. No sabía si hacerlo pero al fin y al cabo era el cumpleaños del zinken.

Al final se decidió y salió de detrás del árbol, quitándose una hojita de la cabeza, y diciéndole a Gilbird que se fuese y no interrumpiese.

Para llamar la atención de ruso le tiró un poco de la bufanda, a lo que este se giró y, cuando le vio le sonrió.

-Glückwünsche Zinken- se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso.


	2. Felix dies natalis I

**El segundo capitulito de esta cosa tan monis (?)**

**Sadiq: Turquía**

**Romulo: Antigua Roma**

**Vocabulario en latín:**

**Felix dies natalis: feliz cumpleaños**

* * *

Sadiq remoloneó en la cama un rato y, bostezando, se acabó levantando. Se frotó los ojos y se giró para ir al baño, encontrándose de frente a Romulo en frente suya.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- abrió mucho los ojos, eso no podía ser real, Romulo había muerto hace mucho tiempo- Tu deberías estar muerto…

-Quería decirte una cosa y por eso he venido a verte- le sonrió con la misma sonrisa de hace siglos, esa que siempre le tranquilizaba- Felix dies natalis- sonrió de nuevo y le besó.


	3. Hamingju I

**Aquí vuelvo con otro precioso drabble. Este en especial lo he escrito para Noto Yamato y su uke. Espero que os guste.**

**Niels: Norge**

**Einar: Islandia**

**Vocabulario en islandés:**

**Hamingju: felicidades**

**Bróðir: hermano**

* * *

Niels estaba leyendo un libro en el salón de su casa cuando oyó la aldaba de la puerta. Dejó el libro en la mesita que había al lado del sofá y se levantó para ir a abrirla.

En la puerta estaba Einar, quien en cuanto le vio se puso rojo, ya que no se creía que de verdad fuese a hacer una de las cosas que más vergüenza le daba.

- Hamingju bróðir- le cogió del cuello de la camisa y le atrajo hacia sí, besándole.


	4. Happy birthday I

**Arthur: Inglaterra**

**Francis: Francia**

**Vocabulario en inglés (que creo que todos entenderéis):**

**Shut up: cállate**

**Idiot: idiota**

**Happy birthday: feliz cumpleaños**

* * *

Francis se estaba acabando de abrochar la camisa cuando Arthur entró en su cuarto. El inglés fue hasta su lado y le colocó bien el cuello de la camisa.

- ¿Qué haces, cejotas?- lo dijo en parte para fastidiarle y en parte sorprendido, nunca le colocaba bien la ropa, ni cuando se lo pedía.

- Shut up, idiot! ¡No me llames cejotas!- se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has venido a algo?

- Happy birthday- le miró a los ojos y le dio un beso.


	5. Buon compleanno I

**He aquí otro (maravilloso) drablles de Hetalia.**

**Lovino: Italia del Sur**

**Antonio: España**

**Vocabulario en italiano:**

**Maledizione: maldición**

**Buon compleanno: feliz cumpleaños**

* * *

Lovino entró en la habitación de Antonio sin llamar, como era su costumbre. El español no estaba en la cama, si no que estaba en la ducha, cantando a pleno pulmón.

Mientras esperaba a que saliese el italiano se sentó en la cama, mirando la habitación con detalle, aunque ya hubiese estado allí miles de veces.

Al cabo de un rato Antonio salió del baño, llevando como toda ropa una simple toalla enrollada alrededor de la cintura.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lovi? Normalmente no te despiertas tan temprano.- se ajustó bien la toalla.

-¡Maledizione! ¿¡Por qué solo llevas una toalla!?- se había puesto rojo como un tomate.

-Acabo de salir de la ducha, es lo normal. Además no es la primera vez que me ves así.

El italiano se enfurruño, estando aún como un tomate, pero en seguida se le pasó y se puso en frente del español.

-Buon compleanno- le dio un beso y se puso aún más rojo.


	6. Glückwünsche II

**Aquí vengo con otro (precioso) Drabble. No pensaba subir este tan pronto pero gracias a mi uke vais a disfrutar de él antes de tiempo.**

**Ludwig: Alemania**

**Gilbert: Prusia**

**Vocabulario en alemán:**

**Ein Bier: una cerveza**

**Glückwünsche: felicidades**

* * *

Gilbert estaba en el bar tomándose una cerveza. Era su cumpleaños y aún nadie había felicitado a su awesome persona. Se acabó la cerveza y pidió otra.

Cuando el albino ya llevaba la mitad de la segunda cerveza entró Ludwig en el bar. Se dirigió a la barra y se sentó al lado de Gilbert.

- Ein Bier- se la trajeron en seguida y le dio un sorbo. Se giró hacia Gilbert- Siento no haber hablado antes contigo- se inclinó y le dio un beso- Glückwünsche.


	7. Tebrikler I

**He aquí un drabble de una pareja que me encanta y que me parece demasiado mona para ser verdad.**

**Heracles: Grecia**

**Sadiq: Turquía**

**Vocabulario en turco:**

**Tebrikler: Felicidades**

* * *

Heracles oyó un grito en la habitación de al lado. ¿Quién podría ser? Se suponía que estaba solo en la casa.

Con su calma característica se dirigió a la puerta del salón, que era de donde había salido el grito. Abrió la puerta y en el interior de la habitación se encontró a Sadiq, que en la pierna tenía un gato que le estaba clavando las uñas en la pierna.

- ¿Qué… haces… aquí? ¿Cómo… has… entrado?

- Por la ventana, estaba abierta- se intentó quitar el gato de la pierna, sin mucho éxito, y desistiendo fue hasta la puerta de la habitación, donde estaba parado el griego- Tebrikler- le besó mientras el gato le volvía a clavar las uñas, intentando no gritar.


	8. Buon compleanno II

**He aquí un bonito drabble más. Aunque fue uno de los primeros que escribí hasta ahora no me he decidido a subirlo.**

**Feliciano: Italia del Norte**

**Ludwig: Alemania**

**Vocabulario en italiano:**

**Buon compleanno: feliz cumpleaños**

* * *

Feliciano entró en el despacho de Ludwig haciendo mucho ruido, cosa que al alemán le molestó. Levantó los ojos de los papeles que tenía en la mesa y miró a los ojos al italiano.

-¿Pasa algo, Feli?

-Es tu cumpleaños, no deberías trabajar ve~

-Tengo cosas que hacer aunque sea mi cumpleaños. Aunque solo trabajaré esta mañana, ya me he enterado que por la tarde has organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños con Gilbert.

-Solo una cosa más- se acercó a él y se inclinó para poner su cara a la altura de la de él, dándole un beso- Buon compleanno, Ludwig.


	9. Felicidades I

**A partir de este drabble no pondré notas de autor más que para aclarar cosas, que ya me he quedado sin ideas y no sé qué poner.**

**Antonio: España**

**Arthur: Inglaterra**

* * *

Arthur estaba en la cocina sacando una tarta del horno. Era su cumpleaños y había invitado a algunas personas a su casa y debía tener algo que ofrecerles como buen caballero inglés que era.

Antonio entró en la cocina, dejando una bolsa en la encimera. Se acercó hasta el inglés y miró la tarta con ojos críticos.

- No tiene muy buena pinta- cogió la tarta y la tiró a la basura sin ningún miramiento- Ale, asunto arreglado.

- ¿¡Pero qué le has hecho a mi tarta!?

- Arreglarla- sonrió como un niño pequeño- No te preocupes, he traído una que he hecho yo, así no envenenarás a tus invitados.

Arthur puso cara de enfado. Nunca admitiría que él era el único capaz de comerse su comida sin envenenarse.

- No te enfades- es español se acercó hasta el inglés y le dio un beso- Felicidades, Arthur.


	10. Joyeux anniversaire I

**He aquí un drabble de... *redoble de tambores* ¡FRANNE! Es una pareja a la que me he aficionado hace poco y me parece monísima. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Jeanne: Jeanne D'Arc**

**Francis: Francia**

**Vocabulario en francés:**

**Joyeux anniversaire: feliz cumpleaños**

**Ma chérie: cariño**

* * *

Jeanne abrió la casa con sus nuevas llaves. Francis se las había dado el día anterior diciendo que era su regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

Entró tímidamente y dejó el abrigo en el perchero que había en la entrada.

- Ya estoy en casa- se asomó al salón para ver si Francis se encontraba allí.

El francés estaba en el sofá y al ver y oír a la chica se levantó y fue hacia ella.

- Bienvenida a casa- la besó dulcemente- Joyeux anniversaire, ma chérie.

* * *

**Sí, este capítulo ya lo subí, pero me dijeron que una cosa estaba mal escrita y lo cambié. **


	11. Parabéns I

**Aunque pueda parecer a posta que haya subido este drabble ahora que Portugal es oficial no lo ha sido. Lo tenía escrito desde antes y no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar.**

**Antonio: España**

**Paulo: Portugal**

**Vocabulario en portugués:**

**Parabéns: felicidades**

* * *

Cuando Paulo llegó a la casa de Antonio el español se estaba echando la siesta y tuvo que llamar bastantes veces a la puerta hasta que se la abrió mientras daba grandes bostezos.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Era necesario interrumpir mi siesta?

- Quería felicitarte tu cumpleaños y no se me había ocurrido que podías estar durmiendo.

- Bueno, no pasa nada- se revolvió el pelo sonriendo al portugués.

- Parabéns, Antonio- le dio un beso y se puso como un tomate.


	12. Vinšuju I

**No sé por qué últimamente me ha dado por escribir tropecientas cosas en las que está Ivan por medio. Espero que no os hartéisy que no me queráis tirar tomates.**

**Ivan: Rusia**

**Natalia: Bielorrusia**

**Vocabulario en bielorruso:**

**Vinšuju: felicidades**

* * *

Natalia se asomó al cuarto de su hermano. Este estaba tocando el violonchelo y, sin hacer ruido, entró en la habitación.

Espero a que acabase la pieza que estaba tocando apoyada en el borde de la cama, observando como movía el arco por las cuerdas del instrumento y como movía los dedos, sin equivocarse en una sola nota.

Cuando acabó de tocar Ivan levantó la vista y la miró, a lo que ella se acercó hasta él y, apartando un poco el instrumento, le dio un beso.

-Vinšuju.


	13. Buon compleanno III

**Este es mi primer drabble/fic/lo que sea con chibis. Espero que os guste.**

**Erik: SIR**

**Feliciano: Italia del Norte**

**Vocabulario en italiano:**

**Buon cumpleanno: feliz cumpleaños**

* * *

Feliciano estaba en el jardín de la casa, mirando las flores. Vio una pequeña margarita y la cogió. Ese día era el cumpleaños de Erik y le iba a dar la flor.

Fue a buscar al niño rubio al interior de la casa y le encontró en la biblioteca, solo. Sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta y fue hasta su lado, dando pequeños pasitos.

- Um…-el italiano titubeó un poco- Buono compleanno- le dio la margarita y le dio un beso, a la vez que Erik se sonrojaba.


	14. Glückwünsche III

**Seguramente sabréis que en SUiza se hablan varios idiomas, pero yo he elegido al alemán porque no veo a Vash hablando en otro.**

**Lily: Liechtenstein**

**Vash: Suiza**

**Vocabulario en alemán:**

**Glückwünsche: felicidades**

* * *

Lily estaba en su cuarto arreglándose cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Se acabó de colocar bien la ropa y fue a abrirla.

Quien había llamado a la puerta era Vash, que tenía un paquetito con un lazo en las manos.

- Es para ti- se lo ofreció y ella lo cogió y abrió. Era un precioso listón nuevo.

- Gracias- sonrió mientras lo miraba- Es muy bonito.

- Glückwünsche- le ayudó a ponerse el listón y le besó tímidamente


	15. Joyeux anniversaire II

**Este drabble es un poco extraño pero lo subo igual, quiero que critiquéis mis paridas mentales.**

**Matt: Canadá**

**Francis: Francia**

**Vocabulario en francés:**

**Joyeux anniversaire: feliz cumpleaños**

* * *

Matt se estaba preparando para empezar a comerse unas tortitas con jarabe de arce cuando alguien irrumpió en su cocina. El canadiense dio un respingo cuando le vio, ya que no había notado que alguien hubiese entrado en su casa.

- ¿Por qué has entrado sin llamar?- lo dijo con su típica voz que nadie oía de lo bajito que hablaba, esperando que no lo oyese.

- Porque es tu cumpleaños y estaba la puerta abierta- Francis sonrió, milagrosamente le había oído- Joyeux anniversaire- le dio un beso y sonrió alegremente.


	16. Buon compleanno IV

**Este drabble se sale un poco de la línea en la que están escritos el resto, pero me apetecía escribirlo y subirlo, por lo que espero que lo disfrutéis igualmente.**

**Romulo: Antigua Roma**

**Feliciano: Italia del Norte**

**Lovino: Italia del Sur**

**Vocabulario en italiano:**

**Buon compleanno: feliz cumpleaños**

**Nonno: abuelo**

* * *

Lovino y Feliciano subieron la colina con calma hasta que llegaron a la cima, donde estaban unas ruinas de una antigua ciudad. Recorrieron los restos de las calles en silencio hasta llegar a lo que antes era una pequeña plaza. Allí se pararon delante de una estatua que, milagrosamente, seguía intacta siglos después.

Era la estatua de un hombre muy apuesto, que tenía una cara muy sonriente y risueña, que parecía muy bondadoso… Era la estatua de su abuelo, Romulo.

Lovino se agachó y dejó un ramo de flores a los pies de la estatua y después su hermano hizo lo mismo con un dibujo que había hecho de ellos tres.

-Buon compleanno, nonno- ambos lo susurraron a la vez.

Se quedaron un rato mirando la estatuas, quietos y en completo silencio hasta que Feliciano soltó un débil ve~ y ambos se fueron de allí sin decir una sola palabra, teniendo fe en que el abuelo Roma les hubiese visto dejar las cosas allí, como hacían cada año, y esperando en que, estuviese donde estuviese, no les hubiera olvidado.


	17. Boldog születésnapot I

**Esto se me ocurrió de improviso y tuve la necesidad imperiosa de escribirlo... Espero que os guste.**

**Elizabeta: Hungría**

**Gilbert: Prusia**

**Vocabulario en hungaro:**

**Boldog születésnapot: feliz cumpleaños**

* * *

Elizabeta recorrió el pasillo dando pasos cortos pero rápidos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Gilbert. Se quedó parada mirando fijamente el pomo dorado y a la madera oscura de la puerta, escuchando los sonidos que salían de detrás de esa puerta. Aunque hubiese una pared por medio podía oír música en alemán y al albino cantando, más o menos, a su son.

Llamó con fuerza y esperó a que el prusiano la abriese, teniendo fe en que lo hubiese oído. Este la abrió al poco rato, cantando y sonriendo como un crio, aunque puso cara de desconcierto al ver que la persona que había llamado a su puerta era la chica húngara.

- Boldog születésnapot, Gilbert- esbozó una tímida sonrisa y le dio un beso mientras se cogía las manos detrás de la espalda.


	18. Tillykke I

**Después de tres millones de años he escrito otro drabble, y aquí lo tenéis, espero que os guste.**

**Lukas: Noruega**

**Mathias: Dinamarca**

**Vocabulario en danés:**

**Tillykke: felicidades**

* * *

Un sonriente Mathias estaba delante de la puerta del noruego, esperando a que este le abriese la puerta. En las manos tenía una caja de cartón con un enorme lazo. Era el regalo para Lukas.

El noruego abrió un poco la puerta y se asomó para ver quién había interrumpido su desayuno. Al ver que era el danés abrió por completo la puerta y salió al portal. Mathias se acercó a él, aún más sonriente que antes.

— Tillykke — le dio un dulce beso en los labios—. Esto es para ti— le tendió la caja.

Lukas la cogió y le quitó el lazo con cuidado, tendiéndoselo al danés para que lo sujetase mientras lo abría. Dentro había un montón de galletas danesas. Le sonrió y se hizo a un lado, para que entrase y pudiesen comérselas juntos.


	19. Gratulálok I

**He auí algo que creía que nunca escribiría PruHun. Disfrutadlo.**

**Elizabeta: Hungría**

**Gilbert: Prusia**

**Vocabulario en húngaro:**

**Gratulálok: felicidades**

* * *

Elizabeta recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Gilbert. Se quedó parada delante de ella. Oía música en alemán amortiguada por las paredes y no estaba segura de que fuese a oírla cuando llamase a la puerta.

Llamó a la puerta con fuerza y esperó a que le abriese, cosa que hizo al poco rato, sonriendo como un crío mientras dejaba de cantar.

— Gratulálok, Gilbert —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un beso mientras se cogía las manos detrás de la espalda.


End file.
